<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weapons by Starofwinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347315">Weapons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter'>Starofwinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fights, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, ambiguous timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both weapons in the hands of other people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weapons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Busts into fandom fifteen years late with Starbucks and fic]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop trying to fight everybody's battles for them, you stupid fuck," Grimmjow growled, digging the faintest pinpricks of nails into Ichigo's chest, "They don't give a shit about you, not like you think.  They call you their friend, but they're never fucking there to pick up your pieces after you win their fights, are they?"</p><p>'Fuck off," Ichigo snarled back, itching for a fight.  He'd come back wrong and he knew it, out of step and aching for something to make him feel again.  He'd come to find Grimmjow, knowing instinctively that he'd find what he needed. </p><p>"You shut the fuck up and listen.  Know everyone here thinks I'm not more than a fucking feral, but I see enough to know.  This shit they pull with you, that's not right.  Shinigami shit, getting in over their heads and expecting you to make up the difference, over and over?  They're using you. Sure, some of 'em love you, same way they love a sword.  You're just a fuckin' weapon."</p><p>Ichigo fought the grip on his throat, his chest tight and aching as it heaved under the Arrancar's weight.  "You don't know what you're talking about!"</p><p>"Don't I?" Grimmjow demanded, "Don't I know what it's like to be made as a soldier for somebody else?  You're more stupid than I thought."  He shoved Ichigo back again.  "They love you, fuckin' hero Kurosaki, but they'd sacrifice you in a second if it came to it."</p><p>Ichigo's body went cold, his thoughts spiraling even more.  "Why do you give a shit?  I thought you hated me."</p><p>Grimmjow bared his teeth.  "Maybe I did.  Maybe I don't.  I'm not gonna kill you, Kurosaki, so don't come here asking me to.  I give a shit about you, you stupid, suicidal fuck, even if they don't."</p><p>"What-"  What the fuck did that mean? </p><p>"I'm not gonna say it again.  You heard me the first time."  With that, Grimmjow shoved him back against the wall and vanished from the room, leaving only the rattle of the door in its frame and the reeling thoughts in Ichigo's head for proof that he had been there. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is Grimmjow right?  Not entirely.  Is he <em>wrong</em> though?  Also no.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>